1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for VHS video casette players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To explain the prior art cleaning device reference will be made to FIG. 4:
The cleaning device shown in FIG. 4 is loaded with a cleaning tape 2, which is fed from a first reel 3a and wound around a second reel 3b, during which the cleaning tape 2 keeps contact with the surface of a player head so as to clean it. The reference numeral 1 denotes a case, which includes an outlet 4a and an inlet 4b. The reference numerals 5a and 5b denote pockets through which the cleaning tape 2 is loaded in the case 1.
When this type of cleaning device is loaded in the video player to clean the head 7 of the player, the cleaning tape 2 is kept in contact with its peripheral surface in the form of a reverse .OMEGA. letter, which means that a large part of the head 7 keeps contact with the tape 2 as is evident from FIG. 4.
The known cleaning tape is made of rough material such as leather or cloth, and tends to abrade the surface of the head. In addition, the head 7 exerts a relatively strong physical resistance on the cleaning tape because of the surfacial roughness on the tape, sometimes to the extent that the cleaning tape 2 becomes separated from the deck of the player. This often happens when the cleaning tape is a wet type, that is, the tape is impregnated with a cleaning agent. The dampness on the cleaning tape 2 increases th resistance on the head 7.